starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Caius Wyn/Legends
Caius Wyn was once a noble Jedi Knight, a shining beacon of the new order. That was before he fell into darkness. Before he became the devourer; the Lord of Terror. Biography Early Life & Jedi Training Caius Wyn (4 ABY), along with his three brothers Xanic Wyn, Guan Blackthorne, and Jerik Blackthorne, were all birthed from cloning cylinders. However, none of them are clones. Thier mother, Renalla Starrider was initially in a relationship with Caius and Xanic's father, Cazzik Wyn. She left him when she felt him slip to the Dark Side. Eventually she ended up with Guan and Jerik's father, Cadden Blackthorne. She ended up leaving Cadden as well. Neither Cazzik or Cadden ever heard from her again. She ended up on a barren planet called Ronu III. Cazzik had once set up a Dark Jedi base on this world, though it was long abandoned. She used this as a home. She had left with samples of both Cazzik's and Cadden's DNA. She combined them with her own, respectively, and created her children. All four were strong in the Force, and she took it upon herself to train them as Jedi. However, her life was unfortunately cut short by a deadly disease found only on Ronu III. At the age of fifteen her four sons were left to fend for themselves when she died. For the next few years they trained alone on the planet. Eventually, through chance or will of the Force, the reformed Cazzik Wyn and the bothan Jedi Master Xanamiar Knight stumbled upon them. They took Guan and Jerik to Cadden and Xanic and Caius remained with Cazzik. Knighthood, the Detori, & the Anari Alliance Caius and Xanic finished their training with their father. It was not a moment too soon, either. The galaxy was crawling with Dark Siders. A new emergence of of a powerful group had just taken place. Under the leadership of Quinis Asanis, the ruler of the Anari Alliance, a group of Dark Jedi, Nightsisters, and Dark Sorcerers, called the Detori rose to challenge the galaxy. During this time, Cazzik, along with several other masters were attempting to reorganize the Jedi back into an order. Xanic and his father found very quickly they didn't see eye to eye on almost everything. A rift grew between Caius' father and brother. Xanic eventually left them. Caius remained with his father, and together with Xanamiar Knight they assualted the Detori world of Sabii. It was on this planet where several Detori lost thier lives, but both Xanamiar and Cazzik did as well. Caius remained with his father until he faded into the Force. It was with the passing of Cazzik that a small, dark shadow crept into Caius' heart, and would remain there. He sought out Jade Croft, the empress of the Loris Empire, and the first great love of his father's life. He trained by her side for nearly a year. In that time he nearly doubled his power and skill. He left Loris when he felt he was ready to fight the Dark Side. The Soldiers of Light Cauis, with the credits his father had left him, purchased a custom vessel called the Crusader. He formed a group dedicated to hunting down any users of the Dark Side and eliminating them. Not everyone on the Soldiers were Jedi. This anti-Dark Side crusade led him into conflict with a rising threat, his own brother, Xanic. Xanic at this time was serving a dark master, along with many other Dark Jedi. The Soliders assaulted their base of operations. The battle was fierce and most of the Dark Jedi along with every single member of the Soldiers, except for Caius, were killed. Xanic fled the base, believing he was the only survivor of the battle. However, his former master remained alive, along with the captured Caius Wyn. Sion the Slayer For months the Dark Master tortured Wyn in an attempt to turn him to the Dark Side. However, the master was arrogant. He underestimated Caius' power. He returned the Jedi's weapon and offered him a chance to strike him down. Caius took it, and though the master put up a decent defense, he was taken off guard by the raw power Wyn threw at him. He killed the Dark Jedi. He then turned from the path of the Jedi. He had seen what the Dark Side could do. He had witnessed it first hand. And he knew it could not be stopped using the ideals set forth by the Jedi Order. He took his own path, one in which he walked a very fine line between the light and dark sides of the Force. He shunned every part of him that used to be Jedi. He traded in his light robes for darker ones, and dawned a skeletal mask. He even shunned his own name. He was no longer Cauis Wyn. He had become Sion, the Slayer of the Dark Side. He set out on a one man crusade against any who dared to wield the Dark Side. He returned to Anari Prime and defeated Quinis Asanis, the man who had struck down his father, during their battle with the Sith Empire. Eventually he discovered the fate of his brother, who had become extremely powerful himself. Xanic was no more. He had taken the name Kamulos and was in search of the City of the Jedi. Sion tormented him and his group of followers at every turn, even killing the boy who Kamulos believed would eventually become his heir. He even aided his resurrected father in defending the City of the Jedi from Kamulos and the Cylon Imperium. It was shortly after this epic battle that Sion faced Kamulos alone on the planet Cerrik. The fight was intense, and Kamulos lost his life. However, Sion lost much more. Though he was victorious, he had given himself over to the Dark Side in order to do it. It was an act that would change Caius, his loved ones, and the galaxy, forever. The Devourer of Souls Sion left the known regions of space for some time. It is not known exactly where he went, but what is known is that during his time there he fell even deeper into the Dark Side, to the point where he was nearly destroyed. He had become incredibly powerful, though it came at a price. Sion was more of a force of nature than a man anymore. He needed to feed through the Force in order to keep himself alive, which he had first done to his brother when he killed him. The Devourer of Souls became a fast growing legend on the outskirts of space. It told of a monstrous creature aboard a black ship that would rip the very life essence from entire space stations. For many, the legend proved to be fact. Sion believed he had received this curse for the betterment of all the galaxy. In his mind, it was no longer just the Dark Side that needed to perish, but the entire galaxy needed to be cleansed and he was now the harbinger of redemption. By devouring everyone he came into contact with he would begin the process of creating a new universe. However, this plan was cut short when his brother, whom he thought was dead, arrived to defend a colony as Strife. Sion fled after a prolonged battle. Though he could have killed Strife, there was a part of him that refused. He viewed this as a weakness and so he began his journey to cleans himself by searching out those he believed to shun any and all weaknesses; the Sith. Lord of Terror COMING SOON! Information & Statistics Weapons Darth Terris wields two single bladed lightsabers as well as an arsenal of Force powers. Lightsaber Combat NOTE: Darth Terris rarely uses his lightsabers. He prefers the Force as his weapon of choice. *Form I: Shii-Cho *Form II: Makashi *Form IV: Ataru *Form V: Shien / Djem So *Jar'Kai *Tràkata *Fast Style *Medium Style Category:CharactersCategory:SionCategory:Cazzik